l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Eisaku
Bayushi Eisaku was a bushi and Bitter Lies of the Scorpion Clan. Topaz Championship In 1166 Eisaku contended at the Topaz Championship. He lost against Yoritomo Satako and swore she would regret it. Test of the Topaz Champion, by Shawn Carman Empty Throne After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Imperial Throne was empty. The candidates began to appear in rumours, one of them the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime. The Scorpion framed a lecherous Otomo courtier, Otomo Atsutane. Bayushi Kurumi, an exquisite young woman that turned the eye of every man there, was sent to the Imperial Court. She quickly took Atsutane attention, who used every trick at his disposal to eliminate other rivals. Among the many lies he told to try and claim her as his own, was to question her honor to the Phoenix representatives, ensuring that it would prevent them from pursuing her. The day after the new Scorpion representative, Shosuro Jimen, came to Toshi Ranbo, Atsatune appeared at the Scorpion state with the commander of the Seppun Magistrates, Seppun Katsura. The Otomo made allegations on Eisaku, claiming he had poisoned during night for his attentions toward Eisaku's sister, Kurumi. Eisaku proved he was part of Jimen's honor guard during his reception, at the time Atsutane claimed he was been talking with the night assailant. Kurumi stated she had no brothers, forcing the courtier to take back his allegations. Bayushi Nomen, the true assailant met Atsutane and offered him the Scorpion aid to gain Hoketuhime's station, after she eventually would die, gaining an Otomo daimyo that would support their Scorpion claim for the Throne. Atsutane was pleased with the proposal. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Isawa Kyoko Eisaku was in Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Phoenix Clan occupation of the Imperial City. He approached Isawa Kyoko in the Temple of the Seven Fortunes intending to obtain information on the use of kami for growth and productivity of crops. He was quite surprised when she volunteered to share such knowledge, and became suspicious when he learned that he Crane Clan courtier Doji Ayano had argued strongly the case of sharing the information. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne At Kyuden Otomo Kitsuki Taiko pondered with Doji Ayano who would be best suited for Emperor. Taiko supported her Lord Togashi Satsu, and Ayano the Crane's ally Lady, Otomo Hoketuhime. They did not see they had been lurked by Eisaku. He sent word to Bayushi Nomen. Rulebook Story (Honor’s Veil), by Shawn Carman Investigating the Spider Clan In 1169 during the Month of the Rat, Eisaku was summoned by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki. Paneki informed him of a situation in Zakyo Toshi and tasked him with infiltrating the Spider Clan organization there. Paneki had invited Shosuro Maru to assist with information. Eisaku made his way to Zakyo Toshi, and in the Month of the Tiger he finally approached the Steel Strand Dojo sensei Masahiko as the ronin Ieyasu. Eisaku was successfully deceiving Masahiko until her ally, Daigotsu Hirata discovered the Scorpion ninja trailing Eisaku. In the ensuing fight, Eisaku was the only survivor. Eisaku had learned however that Masahiko was tainted, and burned the bodies of her, Hirata and the un-known ninja to keep the knowledge secret. He then travelled back to Kyuden Bayushi to inform Paneki. Shadows and Lies, by Nancy Sauer The Prophet Eisaku was one of several samurai who was key to protecting the prophet, Kitsune Narako. With the aide of Hiruma Aki, Yoritomo Saburo, Kakita Hideo, Utaku Kohana, and Kitsuki Taiko, he managed to help defeat the forces of the Shadow Dragon. But they were powerless to stop the Dragon's attack, but when the Shadow Dragon tried to absorb Narako, he triggered another prophecy and was ejected from her body. A wounded Eisaku witnessed the prophecy predicting the War of Dark Fire and the coming of Kali-Ma. Narako told the prophecy was to be only for the Empress's ears. It troubled the samurai, being the Imperial Throne vacant at that time. One month later Kitsuki Iweko became the Empress Iweko I. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Confronting Kali-Ma When word reached Saburo about the assault on Kaiu Kabe, Eisaku and the others headed west to uncover the truth behind the Destroyer's horde. The party was joined by Akodo Shunori and Moto Juncheng at the wall, and the ronin Hiroe, agreed to guide them through the Shadowlands, Blood & Shadow, Part 1, by Brian Yoon in the month of the Rooster. Imperial Histories 2, p. 250 With her help, the group was able to navigate to the very heart of the Destroyer army and were the first Rokugani to witness the power of Kali-Ma. Hiroe panicked and began casting a maho spell to shield the group; but was killed by Hiruma Aki, who had seen what was doing the disguised maho-tsukai and preferred to die pure. The group engaged Kali-Ma and her elite guard but were quickly overwhelmed, and Hiruma Aki was the first killed. The rest of the group split into two teams. Yoritomo Saburo, Utaku Kohana, Akodo Shunori, and a reluctant Kakita Hideo escaped back to Rokugan to inform the Empire of the true power behind the Destroyer army. Originally, Kakita Hideo refused to go, but Eisaku knocked him unconscious and had the others carry him away. Eisaku, along with Kitsuki Taiko, and Moto Juncheng died valiently fighting against Kali-Ma and her elite guard. Blood & Shadow, Part 2, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Death Eventually Eisaku died, and his cousin Bayushi Kurumi would make suffer to those who abandoned him. Bayushi Eisaku (Promotional CE15 flavor) External Links * Bayushi Eisaku (Samurai) * Bayushi Eisaku Exp (Honor's Veil) Category:Scorpion Clan Members